Seaside Chat
by AsakusaHanabi
Summary: At this time, both Keito and Anzu have graduated. Keito continued his career as an idol while Anzu became his personal assistant. However, the ethical guideline of Japanese idol has become the greatest obstacle of their developing relationship. Keito and Anzu are having a short conversation in this passage and you will see how they find their unique and romantic way out.


#Another Universe, both Keito, and Anzu have become adults. Keito remains his identity as an idol and Anzu has become his personal producer.

#Out Of Character (OOC) warning

"This is where you can take a glance at the sea."

No one knows why it would be such gloomy and freezing weather in the midsummer, either nobody knows why Keito Hasumi and Anzu have chosen to stand at the boundary of the shore just to spot the ocean. So there Keito stood with his warmth shape suit, tight jeans and khaki trench coat as well as his symbolic silver frame glasses. He then stood there without saying anything. As the wind travels by the tip of his blackish green hair, bringing melancholy and suspicion fueled up the surrounding air. Gulls were flying freely up high in the sky. They were screeching but not singing, and you will never consider such an atmosphere as an ordinary day in summer.

"The firm just sent me a message announcing that we can stay here for a few more days. So, this is the reason you bring me here? But you know what, Keito, neither do I want to spend these precious time on that nonsense sightseeing." Anzu attempted to crack the conversation in a relatively objective and approachable way, but even herself had no idea whether she would know what this gentleman standing next to her is thinking about. "You see, it is completely understandable that it is difficult to cater to everybody's taste, but it is absolutely unnecessary for you to give in. Well, perhaps my hypothesis was wrong that you are not thinking about this issue?"

"The latter part of your statement was 50 percent correct, and I'm sure that you also firmly believe that graduates from Yumenosaki Gakuen won't simply surrender to those comments that are far beyond redemption. Well, " Keito surprisingly sighed and inserted both of his hands into the pockets. "Have you ever consider that there exist differences between companion and mate?" The questioning tone of Keito switched at such an unnoticeable moment that made Anzu slightly startled. It was way too sudden to Anzu because right at this time, she was still figuring out a variety of ways to amuse Keito and, make this vacation somehow less embarrassing. Philosophy related questions like this would never take up any space in her mind.

"Well, I mean... there could be differences but, I am sorry that I just..." Anzu was clearly informed of the consequence of replying Keito's question in such an uncertain manner of speaking, which a long and tedious speech will be presently delivered by the honourable former vice president of Yumenosaki Gakuen's student council, Mr. Keito Hasumi. However, Anzu was still computing the best answer in mind, and there it comes, the seemingly terrifying lecture by Keito.

Eventually, it turns out to be relatively lyric prose.

"Speaking of the ocean, I remembered Eichi went along with his group mates and the guys of UNDEAD once in the summer. He returned and told me the sunshine was fantastic, the vacation and the activities there, too. You checked the photographs they've taken, didn't you, he danced similar to the style of hula, you know, Hawaiian dance." Keito's facial expression was lit up with a satisfying smile, he pulled his hands out and grabbed the railing of the security fence, the smile suddenly bursts into laughter. "And Rei, you see him being sheltered under the tiny umbrella?" Keito can't help himself stop giggling.

"That was, oh my, extremely interesting! I just, I really wish...No, nothing, let just get back to the original topic, I am considering the differences between companions and mate, it is a very strict philosophical issue. I warn you to be as careful as you can to think before providing me with your answer if you are not expecting my lecture with pride." Keito finally finished his long-winded talk while Anzu stood by and watched his emotion fluctuated like an ongoing roller coaster.

"You see. Here's how it goes," Anzu finally calmed herself down and made the determination of leading Keito to elsewhere because it is frozen at the moment. "I promise I will tell you my opinion with detailed consideration, but why don't we move to a warmer place and then continue our discussion." They started wandering along the coastline, and Anzu still had her portfolio holding tightly in her hands. "Personally, mate is something you can do anything with, while companion is those who stay with you because you are well-coordinated. Did that successfully reply to your confusion? Well, for example, you and your teammates, as well as your schoolmates, they are your mates, as for your companion... Well, it really takes the time you see, and you are still an idol so... Let's just get something else to talk about, how about ice cream, you like some ice cream?"

"I'd rather ask you for your bag. Give it to me." Keito stopped in the middle of the pathway and reached his right hand for Anzu's bag. "That topic is enough to come to an end. I apologize for being careless about your load but please give it to me so that I can relive my guilty conscience, I mean, maybe we can change a topic or yeah, I'll hold it for you."

"But I'm your producer."

"No, that's not enough." it seems that Keito had become irritated and impatient, there must be something on his mind that he is eager to express, but he just can't. The two seemed like separated by an invisible obstacle with no expression can come up in neither of their minds to tackle. It is ethically reasonable but seems emotionally cruel for both of them, they all know the result when an idol has been revealed falling in love with someone. The result would be a death penalty for the idol's career. "If that is impracticable, I would like to make a sincere request to lead your way, let's just finish this walk and go somewhere else."

"I know it hard for you, and we are no longer at school. It is hard for me, too, you see the reef at the edge of the horizon? The wave tried hundreds of thousands of time to erose the rock but failed to accomplish." Anzu tried some metaphorical mood to express her thoughts but soon found something wrong as Keito walked to a bench, sat there and slightly closed his eyes. It could be mediation because that's how Keito calmed himself down ever since his high school era. Fine, Anzu sighed and went to the desolated snack bar nearby and bought an ice cream and a, what to say, an extremely spicy taco, no beans inside so don't worry. Back to the bench, Anzu quietly got seated next to Keito and took her agenda out of her bag, waited patiently for Keito to finish meditating.

"You've got something spicy in your hand, I never question my nasal sensory system, as well as other sensory receptors of my body."

"No, that's something extremely spicy. Tacos?" Anzu handed the wrapped taco to Keito as he gradually opened his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Thanks, and what's the ice cream for, relieving the pain in your mouth caused by pepper, hilarious! I'll tell you what. Tolerance to spicy represents endurance and determination, which are necessary for an outstanding producer. So I would like to take a bite of the chocolate gelato as a punishment to your preoccupation with pleasure-seeking, wait, what do you think you are doing?"

"What," Anzu smirked because she stuffed the tip of the ice cream straightly into Keito's mouth before he finished his verbosity speech. "You mean this? Hold it if you want, why don't you just tell me you want some gelato? I can certainly get you one. And I need to escape because you might catch me and give me the lecture so bye!"

"No, I need you to come back, right now." Keito stood up and found himself holding an ice cream on the left hand and the spicy taco on the other. He was infuriated but somehow amused. "Well, I'm coming to get you!"

Anzu knew she can't run fast as she has anemia, but she did it deliberately because only by doing this can trigger Keito's will of lecturing and therefore relieve himself. Anzu stopped somewhere close to the barrier and waved to Keito, who had just stood up, standing upright but trying remarkably hard to maintain his balance with food in both of his hands.

"I like the way you lecture others."

"But I especially enjoy lecturing you."

"Let's talk about that, later. Hug me." Anzu walked directly into Keito's bosom, bending his arms and buried her face into Keito's chest.

The wind from the sea was still blowing, but they are driving away the repressed emotion and other hurtful stuff. And the gulls kept screeching in the sky, but nobody cares now. Well, both of them admit that limits exist, between them, they might not be able to fall in any form of romantic relationship. But remember, it just the contemporary situation and nobody can predict the future. Who knows?

"You'll no longer be my producer but my lifelong companion, as soon as I quit being an idol."

"But now you are one, go and shine, Keito," said Anzu, surrounded by Keito's arm, along with the gelato and the cold taco, "I'm always there."

And that's all for today's seaside chat.


End file.
